


WANT IT?

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane Madej, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Finger Sucking, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shane Madej Has a Big Dick, Spanking, Sub Ryan Bergara, Top Shane Madej, bratty!ryan, daddy!Shane, everything is consensual!!, for like 2 paragraphs, this is my first smut pls oh pls be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Shane, looked at him, no,glaredat him. But not in the “I hate you” way. In the “you’re being a fucking brat” way. And holy shit, Ryan’s heart was going to rocket out of his chest."Watch your mouth."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 23
Kudos: 507





	WANT IT?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloitsVehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/gifts).

> okay so uh this is my first smut and uhhhh pls don't make fun of me i am Trying My Best  
title from WANT IT? by itzy! :) its a bop. go listen. it's in korean but it has a ton of english too.
> 
> pls enjoy. this is pure fucking filth. shane brought this on himself tho  
(if you or any of your friends/family/etc are in this fic, i beg you, please do not read it)
> 
> **also:** there is a lot of degrading language in this fic, but it is purely for kinky purposes, and both characters are Very into it. just a little warning for those who are sensitive to these kinds of things! enjoy! this is fucking filthy.

To be fair, Ryan didn’t _mean_ it.

It started on the day of the filming of the “Making Apple Taters” video. Rie asked Ryan and Shane, Ryan’s very tall, very hot best friend to mix the bowl presented in front of them. Shane agreed to do it first, and so he put one hand on the spoon and one on the bowl, gripped them hard, and started to stir. Ryan, despite his best efforts, couldn’t stop staring. Shane’s arms were so strong, too. He wasn’t as beefy as Ryan (not to brag), but _god,_ Shane was really strong.

Shane’s hands were so veiny, his fingers were so fucking long, and it sounds ridiculous but Ryan almost started drooling. He was so caught up in staring at those fucking hands that when Shane handed the bowl over to Ryan to stir, he jumped a little bit, chuckling and flushing before taking the bowl from Shane and stirring himself.

“You good, little guy?” Shane had asked, startling Ryan.

“Oh, yeah, I’m good. Just a little distracted is all. Don’t worry.” Ryan had replied, flashing Shane a smile and ignoring the way his heartbeat sped up when Shane returned it.

Ryan went home thinking of those arms and those hands and those fingers, and if he had a wet dream that night, nobody but him had to know.

\---

And that’s when the tension started.

On future shoots, either in a dark, old building for unsolved hunts, or in Ryan’s dirty kitchen for Top 5 Beatdown, they’d share _looks_. Not looks, _looks_. Like they were trying to tell each other something. And sometimes, god, sometimes, Shane would say the weirdest things, and yet the sexiest things to Ryan, and Ryan, being on camera, had to play it off and act like his cheeks didn’t visibly burn.

In the filming for their first episode of Top 5 Beatdown, Shane had just revealed his fifth choice: Steak n’ Shake. As a reaction, Ryan grimaced, that grimace simmering into a nervous giggle once Shane shot a _look_ at him and said, “You can’t grimace! Have you had it?” 

Ryan replied with “I have, I have!” Between giggles. Shane and his tone, just beyond friendliness but not yet sexual, was going to kill him.

Shane started to explain about one of the burgers at Steak n’ Shake that they put guacamole on, reveling in the memory. “It belongs in the pantheon… of great-” He started to say, pausing to think.

“Of guacamole?” Ryan finished for him, raising an eyebrow.

And Shane, tall, handsome, sweet Shane, looked at him, no, _glared_ at him. But not in the “I hate you” way. In the “you’re being a fucking brat” way. And holy shit, Ryan’s heart was going to rocket out of his chest. Ryan raised his eyebrows in teasing surprise instead, playing his arousal at Shane’s deep, hungry gaze of as amusement. 

“Of fast food burgers. Not just guacamole.” Shane almost _spat_ at him. Ryan started to nod frantically, spitting out some excuse, but then Shane said, “_Watch your mouth._”

_Watch your mouth._

Ryan continued to word vomit, not knowing how to react to such a downright _dirty_ command. “I-I’m just saying, it’s a- it’s a weird thing to… to…” He barely recognized or paid attention to what he was saying, only focusing on Shane, only on Shane. Shane, Shane, Shane. Ryan would act like a brat for the rest of the _day_ if it meant Shane was going to look at him like that.

And so he did. He started to snarkily comment on all of Shane’s fast food join rankings, even at one point saying, “Just another midwesterner spraining a muscle, jerking himself off,” And Shane’s daggered stare at Ryan after that made Ryan feel giddy and light.

After the shooting, Ryan, Shane, and their guest for that episode, Jon Yao, were all laughing and smiling. Steven, who was watching on a seperate couch from behind the camera, was looking between Ryan and Shane like he knew something, and Ryan frankly did not know what to do with that information.

As everybody was packing up the equipment, a large, strong hand landed on Ryan’s shoulder. Turning around and looking up, he saw that it was his good pal Shane Madej, looking at him with an unrecognizable expression. “Oh, hey man..!” Ryan said, his voice coming out softer than he intended, almost kinda weak. 

“Ryan,” said Shane, “Wanna come back to mine?”

“Oh,” Said Ryan caught off-guard by the direct question. He glanced around at his colleagues. He saw Brittney and Steven share a look, leaving Ryan confused. “Uhm, yeah man, sure!” He looked at the rest of the gang, “Are you guys good with me and Shane bookin’ it?”

Katie shrugged. “Fine with me.” Everyone around her nodded, and Shane motioned to Ryan to follow him out the door. Ryan did, and the two got into Shane’s car.

But instead of going the familiar, normal route of goingto Shane’s house, Shane made another right turn. Ryan furrowed his brows. “Shane? Wwwwhere’re we going?”

“Good ol’ Micky Dee’s.” Shane said, simple as pie.

Ryan smiled. “Oh, cool! You know my usual?”

“‘Course I do, little guy.” Shane’s tone was endearing; it couldn’t have been platonic. It couldn’t have. 

Silence fell upon the car for a couple moments, no sound but the quiet croon of 80s music coming from the car radio. “I want a sprite too, though.” Ryan blurted. 

Shane turned to him. “Hm?”

“I want a sprite.” Ryan said again, tone demanding. He tried not to smirk. Riling his friend up was so much _fun_. Ryan watched Shane’s long fingers flex over the steering wheel. Ryan wanted those hands around his neck. Shane’s gaze turned back to the road, his eyes darker than before.

“Ask nicely, and maybe I’ll buy it for you.” Shane said, tone not wavering. Ryan realized that the two boys hadn’t even discussed who would be paying; they just both assumed it would be Shane. Ryan wondered if Shane minded.

“No. I’ll just buy it myself.” Ryan retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking the other way out the window.

“Ryan.” Shane’s voice was darker than before.

“Yes, Shane?” Ryan kept his voice innocent, eyes big and wide, trying his hardest not to smile or blush or smirk.

“_Ask nicely._” Oh, so then buying something for himself was out of the question, apparently. When had this conversation become so teasing and suggestive? Ryan didn’t know, neither did he really care when Shane was looking like _that_.

“Hnnnnnn,” Ryan hummed, and listen, Ryan didn’t _mean_ for the hum to sound whiny and bratty, but that’s how it came out. Ryan was embarrassed for 0.05 seconds, but then he saw Shane grip the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. _If Shane likes it when I give him a show, I’ll give him a fucking show._ If it backfired and Ryan had misread everything and Shane was literally just being nice, he could always play it off as a bit, anyways.

They started to pull into the drive-thru. Ryan fully turned to look at Shane, making his eyes big and wide and innocent, and said in the sweetest tone he could manage, “May I _please_ have a sprite with my filet-o-fish and fries, sir?”  
Ryan watched Shane stiffen at “sir”, and Ryan thought he had messed up and was about to laugh it off when Shane said, “Yeah. Sure, Ry.” His voice sounded gruff and choked off, and Ryan couldn’t help but giggle, laying back against the carseat and reveling in his success to seduce the big guy. _Nailed it._

Shane went and ordered, and they sat in silence as Shane picked up their food and paid. The air was thick with tension. 

Soon, thank god, they arrived at Shane’s apartment. They sat on the couch without a word, Shane mumbling something about a new netflix original and grabbing the remote to turn something on. Shane handed Ryan his big cup of soda and food, and Ryan stuck the straw in and started to suck on the straw, closing his eyes and savoring the flavor of the tart bubbly drink. He wished he was sucking on Shane’s fingers, instead though. At that thought, Ryan startled a little, but like, wow. How amazing would it be to suck on Shane’s long fingers, even on his dick. Ryan didn’t even notice how his cheeks had hollowed out, and he was _moaning_, he was quietly moaning while sucking on a fucking straw. He didn’t realize until-

“_Ryan._” A deep voice, Shane’s voice, downright _growled_. It was so rough, full of emotion, it was fucking filthy, and Ryan couldn’t control the needy moan he let out in response. By this time, Ryan was hard. He looked at Shane’s lap and his eyes widened, lips still wrapped around the straw, when he saw Shane’s _huge fucking hard-on_. Ryan whimpered. 

“Put down the drink.” Shane’s voice was so quiet, yet so fucking demanding and harsh that Ryan obeyed immediately.

“Stand up.” Ryan did. Christ, he’d do anything Shane would tell him to do.

Shane stood up with him, and he slowly made his way to Ryan. He put those nice, big hands on his shoulders, and walked Ryan backwards into the wall. Ryan gasped when his back hid the wall with a thud, his lips parting, and Shane’s gaze followed his lips.

Silence. And then,

“You’re such a fucking _brat_, Ryan.” Shane growled, his gaze hungry, pupils dialated.

Ryan’s lips upturned into a smug, slow smile. “Better shut me up, then,” He said, and at that, Shane smashed his lips into his; the tension finally coming to a head.

Shane pressed his tongue against lips, and Ryan’s lips parted for his, letting Shane’s tongue explore Ryan’s mouth, immediately dominating the kiss. Shane started to grind his hard-on into Ryan’s hips, making Ryan moan again. Ryan was so caught up in the kiss that he barely registered Shane’s hands going onto Ryan’s hips, Shane pressing himself against Ryan as much as possible. Shane broke the kiss (Ryan whined at the loss) and he gasped as he realized Shane was completely covering him. Shane was staring down at Ryan with this possessive gaze, so full of want and hunger. “Shane…” Ryan whispered, like his name was a secret.

Shane leaned down and practically growled in Ryan’s ear. “_Mine._” he slammed his hips into Ryan’s, like a confirmation. 

Ryan gasped at the sensation. “Yes, daddy,” He sighed, speaking before thinking. Shane didn’t seem to have a problem with it, though, as his grip on Ryan’s hips tightened.

“_Slut._ Teasing me all day. In front of our fucking co-workers, Ryan. Riling me up. Sucking on that fucking straw as if it were a cock. I was so fucking close to taking you right there in the car.” Shane placed his index and middle fingers on Ryan’s lips, and without thinking, Ryan opened up, letting Shane stick his fingers in Ryan’s hot, wet mouth. This. This is what he’s been wanting. Needing. Shane started to slowly fuck Ryan’s mouth with his fingers, pumping them in and out, and Ryan looked up into Shane’s hungry eyes through his lashes. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” He started to pump faster and Ryan moaned this needy, dare he say _slutty_ moan in response. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted to rile me up. You wanted a cock to suck.” Ryan was practically drooling around Shane’s fingers now. “Tell me what you want, baby.” He took his fingers out of Ryan’s mouth, a string of saliva connecting them. “Speak.”

Ryan opened his eyes again (when had he closed them?) and gazed into Shane’s eyes. “Fuck me.”

Apparently that wasn’t enough for Shane, because he slammed Ryan against the wall once again. “_Ask. Nicely_.” He demanded.

Right. Shane wanted a show. Shane _liked_ it when Ryan put on a show and acted needy and slutty, just for him. Ryan wasn’t complaining. If he was being honest he loved it. He loved acting like, well, a slut. And if he was gonna act like a slut for anyone it was going to be Shane Madej.

Ryan smirked, dragging a teasing finger down Shane’s chest (he had opened his first couple of buttons in his shirt in the car, and god, he was so hot). He looked into Shane’s eyes through his lashes and sweetly said, “I want you to fuck me, daddy. I want you to be rough, treat me like the slut I am, and I want you fuck me with your big cock.” He sighed to himself, “And… I wanna suck your big, long fingers while you fuck into my hole. And I want you to come deep inside of me, daddy. Show me who I belong to.” At the end, he smiled.

Shane stared at him. “Fuck, Ryan, where did you even come from?” Ryan squealed as Shane, in a show of strength and adrenaline, picked Ryan up bridal style. Ryan made a show of wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck, staring at his concentrated face as Shane carried Ryan into his bedroom. Ryan yelped when Shane practically threw him down on the bed. “Strip.” Ryan did as he was told, promptly taking off his clothes and underwear. Shane did the same, and Ryan gasped as Shane’s cock sprang free from his boxers. It was _huge_. Definitely bigger than Ryan’s. 

Shane crawled onto the bed with Ryan, and Ryan couldn’t help but say, “Sir, you’re so _big_.”

Shane smiled shyly, slightly bashful, and oh, sometimes Ryan forgot that despite being fucking hot, he could be quite adorable, too. “Sorry.” He apologized, and Ryan blinked.

“Sorry? What? What do you mean?” Ryan reached over and gave Shane’s cock an experimental pump, making him moan lowly. “Shane…” Ryan’s eyes met Shane’s. “Daddy… your cock is so big… I love it. I love it so much…” Ryan went back to staring. Shane’s dick was leaking precum, and Ryan couldn’t resist leaning down and lapping it up like a kitten, savoring the taste.

“Aah,” Shane moaned, “You got a bit of an oral fixation, Ry?”

The nickname made Ryan giggle. “Maybe. Or maybe I just want you to hurry up and fuck me.”

Whatever light, fluffy atmosphere was in the air at that moment, completely was drained from the room as Shane’s gaze went from endearing to hungry. “Oh, I will, baby.” He shoved Ryan back onto the pillows, pressing his hands between either side of Ryan’s head. He put his fingers back in Ryan’s mouth, and Ryan sucked, trying his best to drool all over his fingers, quietly moaning. Shane started to pump his fingers in Ryan’s mouth again, getting faster and faster until Ryan was almost choking on them. He fucking loved it.

Promptly, Shane pulled his fingers out, covered in drool, and Ryan whined. “Daddy…” He whimpered.

Shane shushed him. “Shhh, it’s okay, angel, you’re okay. I’m going to open you up and get you ready for daddy’s cock. Okay?” And Ryan nodded vigorously, spreading his legs wide, exposing his hole for the taller man. Shane started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Ryan’s hole, and the latter started moaning.

“Oh… oh, fuck- Sir, Daddy…” He whimpered. 

“Daddy will give you everything you want, darling. You get whatever you want, don’t you?” Shane teased, and feeling Ryan’s hole clench around his fingers, Shane assumed Ryan liked being talked to. He laughed, as if he were making fun of Ryan, and continued. “You’re such a whore, Ryan, aren’t you? You like being bratty and talking back just because you want cock, isn’t that right?” Ryan nodded, trying to move his ass back on Shane’s fingers, but Shane’s other hand pinned his hand down on Ryan’s hip, preventing movement. “No. You’ve done enough, baby. You’re going to sit there and take my fingers, and take my cock, because you wanted it so _very_ bad, didn’t you? You’re going to sit and take it like a good boy. Don’t you wanna be good?” Ryan nodded, and Shane could tell he was drifting into subspace, into a state of endless submission. “Answer me, Ryan.” He needed consent. If Ryan wasn’t into it anymore then they could stop and have a really awkward conversation later and-

“I wanna be good for you, sir.” Ryan said, and he smiled sweetly. “Want to be used.”

“Oh? You wanna be used? Like a cheap slut?” And Ryan let out a moan of agreement. Shane added another finger, and Ryan’s moaning got louder. “You’re getting loud, baby boy. You want everyone to hear you? Want them to know you’re moaning like a little slut just for me?”

“Daddy,” Ryan whined, and Shane realized he’d been fucking Ryan with his fingers for a long time now, and Ryan’s cock was leaking, and he had been staring, and he needed to fuck Ryan _now_. Shane gave Ryan a teasing kiss, sticking his tongue in his lover’s mouth again, and almost gasped as Ryan tried to suck on his tongue, whining all high-pitched. _What a cutie._ Shane broke the kiss.

“Oh, baby,” Shane pulled his fingers out of Ryan, and his cock twitched when he watched Ryan’s hole needily clench around nothing. “You need cock inside you so bad, huh?”

“Yes, daddy! Daddy, _please_, I need your cock, I need it inside, I need--ohh….” Ryan moaned at the sensation of Shane rubbing Ryan’s nipple.

“I knew you had a nipple kink, baby.” Ryan blushed. “Turn around.” Shane demanded, and, of course, Ryan immediately obeyed, sticking his ass up for his dom. _Gorgeous._

Slowly, fucking finally, Shane started pushing his cock into Ryan’s hole, gripping Ryan’s hair while Ryan moaned at both sensations.

Surprisingly, Shane was able to fit all the way inside, and once he bottomed out, Ryan whined and clenched around him. Shane wasn’t going to last long, so he might as well make the most of it. He started to thrust, speeding it up more and more and more until he was practically pounding Ryan into the bed.

“Oh, fuck, sir, Daddy… yes… fuck me… harder, daddy, more!” Ryan moaned, pushing back against Shane’s thrusts.

Shane scowled, smacking Ryan’s ass and watching Ryan gasp and shiver and moan in surprise. “Oh, you like being spanked too, baby? So naughty, you’d let me do anything to you.” He smacked his ass again just to hear those gorgeous, filthy noises Ryan was making. “You were just acting all bratty because you wanted to be put in your place. You wanted me to treat you like a fucking whore. Didn’t you?” Ryan whined in agreement.

Shane sped up his thrusts. “Oh, baby, fuck, angel… I’m close.” Shane groaned, making Ryan moan louder. “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Ryan’s whimpers and moans got louder and louder, “Inside, inside, please…”

“Are you sure, baby?” Shane asked. He wanted to fill Ryan up so bad, this boy was going to be the death of him.

“Yes, daddy, _please_ sir, please, fill me up, wanna be full, wanna be yours, please, I want it… feel ssssoooo good, daddy, guh, please…” Ryan was out of his mind, was speaking absolute filth, and it was driving Shane closer to the edge.

“Turn over, I wanna see your face.” Shane said.

Ryan did, and Shane pushed back into his friend and continued fucking him at the same pace. Ryan’s eyelids were drooped, his plump lips were parted, almost drooling, and he was moaning “Ah, ah, ah”s with every deep thrust. God. Shane was so close.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby, I’m coming…” Shane started to moan.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, more, please daddy, fill me up, yes..!” Ryan was chanting. And fill him up Shane did. 

They both orgasmed; Ryans eyelids fluttering and letting out the dirtiest moan, and Shane growled as he buried himself deep inside of Ryan and came inside of him. Ryan came himself moments later, cum spurting onto his tummy and chest.

“Ah, fuck, yes daddy, feels so good…” Ryan whispered as Shane finished cumming inside him. They both lay there for a minute, coming down from their highs, catching their breath. Ryan broke the silence.

“Wanted to do that for so long,” Ryan said. Shane scooped up some of the cum from Ryan’s chest with his fingers and stuck them in Ryan’s mouth. “Mmmm…” The man moaned as he sucked up his own cum, and Shane could feel himself getting hard inside of Ryan again. Suddenly, Ryan’s lips came off with a _pop!_ as his eyes widened. “We forgot about our food.” He said, in complete seriousness.

And then they started to laugh. “Ryan…” Shane said between chuckles, “I don’t think I can, uh… pull out.”

Ryan looked at him, looked down, looked back up, and smirked as he squeezed around Shane’s cock, making the latter groan. “Up for round two?”

“What about that filet-o-fish you wanted so bad?” Shane joked, but Ryan pulled Shane in for another kiss. 

“It can wait,” Ryan said against Shane’s lips, and Shane was in love with him. What that meant for the both of them could wait. Shane savored the feeling of his cock inside Ryan, Ryan’s lips against his, and the press of chest against chest. Right now, Shane was only focused on Ryan, and right now was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> ryan, honey, you're a bottom.  
yes, i know the pov changes kinda suddenly, and yes, i know this is MUY filthy.... but i have no regrets. kinda. im sorry mom
> 
> follow my antics on tumblr!


End file.
